


Redeemer

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: A life lost, the curse broken...but at what cost?





	Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Here's a story I came up with randomly at midnight. It's short. I hope you like it anyway though…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

He smiled weakly. Shigure could only cry as he held that trembling hand. Golden eyes were fading, and fading fast.

"G-Gure…"

The voice was soft, weak, and thin. Shigure swallowed. "Aaya, please…I'm sorry!"

"Gure… You…you saved…them…"

The dog shook his head. "But at what cost?" he muttered bitterly. "Why did you do that, idiot snake?" The tears fell to the bloodied ground, among the small rock figures of the juunishi—a clumsily painted Cat included.

The smile broadened, through it became all the more pain-filled because of it. "Because…someone…had to let…Yuki…and T-Tohru…be…t-together…"

" _But why you?_ " he demanded. "Why not me? Or Kureno? Or  _anyone_  else?"

There was a light chuckle from those bloodless lips. "Because…I needed…redemption…"

Shigure stroked the hand in his. His eyes traveled down from flickering gold to the crimson staining the other man's stomach, the white cloth of the kimono flowering into red there. His eyes blurred. He could see the knife that had slain the angel laying a few feet away, where he'd thrown the blade after pulling it from his friend's stomach when he'd found him.

"Why," he asked suddenly. "Why did it have to be this way?"

The other man didn't answer as he shuddered, the pain becoming unbearable then disappearing all together. Shigure could only close those golden eyes that were now vacant and hollow—empty, answerless.

Pain surged through his own body for a moment before he sighed, pressing the still-warm hand to his lips in one last kiss.

The curse was gone. At last, his dream had come full-circle.

He had never felt so much agony; the dream had cost him a friend. The curse had required a martyr to break it...

And Ayame had chosen to die for them.

Shigure swallowed. "Goodbye…Aaya, my redeemer…"

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** That was short. It was sad too, I think. I'm tempted to make this more than just a one-shot…but only if I get at least five reviews asking for it. Heh… Anyway, please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
